


Shades of Red

by The_Jester_Erebus10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Erebus10/pseuds/The_Jester_Erebus10
Summary: This is what happens when you add Ginny, Hermione, a lot of fire whiskey, and one Severus Snape.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I haven't gone back to re-edit this, but I'm uploading all of my fics to this site, so I hope you enjoy anyway. I need to go back over it again, though.   
> First published on FF.net on 6/16/08

At night, Hermione dreamed in shades of red.

Red strands of hair, glittering as if they had captured sunbeams and were reflecting the brilliance in her eyes.

It confused her, because the strands weren't short or messy, they were long and sleek, red gold spun from silk. And the scent…she smelled of spring, this illusion, this phantom that haunted her dreams.

Yet these were but dreams, and Hermione was a practical girl. She knew that nothing would come of it, so she banished the thoughts from her mind.

The shadows still lingered in her heart.

Hermione sat up in her chair at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and shook her head. She had caught herself staring again. Oh, she hated this feeling of helplessness that filled her as she gazed across the table at the object of her affections. This wasn't an arithmancy problem that she could solve, and then put behind her. It was shifting, changing, unpredictable, and uncontrollable.

Cinnamon eyes met hers and a smile hid inside them.

"Hey Hermione."

Hermione's heart did a somersault.

"Ginny. Have a good night's sleep?"

"Oh yes, very good. Very good indeed," Ginny answered with a wolfish grin.

Hermione gulped.

"Say, I'm going to go to the Hogshead tonight, and I was thinking we could have a girls night out."

"But-"

Ginny cut her off. "Harry said I could borrow his map and cloak. C'mon, now you don't have any excuses not to go."

Ron elbowed Hermione. "Go on, it'll be fun."

Hermione smiled weakly.

"Alright. But suppose we get caught…"

She glanced at the Head table to emphasize her point.

Snape was glaring at them from his seat, looking particularly menacing. His gaze shifted to Hermione, and just then, something very strange happened. She felt a slight tug in the pit of her stomach, much like what she felt when she gazed at Ginny, only not as strong.

Very, very curious.

"I'll go with you tonight, Ginevra," Hermione sighed in defeat. Anything to forget her troublesome feelings.

Ginny's face lit up and she nodded, her long, sun kissed hair cascading over her shoulders like a waterfall.

"It's a date," she said with a smile, and Hermione blushed.

Oh dear.

….

Hermione and Ginny sat in the Hogshead with empty shot glasses scattered in front of them.

The place was vacated save for a few shifty looking characters, and the man who worked the night shift who gave them fire whiskey without question or comment. He was much younger than the owner, and his features reminded Hermione of that of a pig, with his upturned snout. Soon, Hermione's vision became fuzzy, and she began to feel lightheaded.

"Ginny, I 'hic' h-have a secret," Hermione hiccupped.

Ginny giggled.

"Me too."

"Really?" Hermione's eyes grew wide. "You go first."

"Okay." Ginny took a deep breath. "I…kindofhaveathingforSnape."

The words flew out of the red head's mouth so fast that it took Hermione a full minute to decipher it.

"Sn-Snape? PROFESSOR Snape?"

Ginny nodded slowly, a sappy grin spreading on her face.

"I want him to bend me over his knees and spank me," she said, snickering, while Hermione's world crashed around her.

"So, what's your secret?" Ginny asked, tilting her head to the side as she sipped a butterbeer.

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's-it's not important."

Ginny blinked, then gave Hermione her best wounded puppy look.

Hermione's lip quivered as her eyes filled with tears.

"I, um, I. I fell for someone…unattainable."

"Who is he?" Ginny inquired eagerly.

"She."

"Oh. OH."

Hermione glanced at Ginny, who was apparently struggling to conceal her shell shocked expression.

Hermione stared at the other girl's lips, which appeared so inviting…

Oh, to hell with it, she was drunk-

…and dove.

She captured Ginny's lips in a passionate kiss. At first, Ginny was completely motionless, but soon, she leaned into Hermione, running her hands through her bushy hair, grabbing clumps of it when Hermione pressed harder. Hermione's eyes flew open as she felt Ginny's tongue run across her lips, and she opened them against her, tasting fire whiskey and rainbows and spring-

"What the bloody hell is-100 points from Gryffindor!"

Oh, fuck.

Dazed, Hermione broke away from Ginny, and looked up.

A livid Severus Snape stared down at them, a dusty bottle of Ogden's clutched in his left hand. Hermione cringed. He looked about ready to break the bottle over their heads.

"You dare…you-SNEAKING out to a bar after school hours, breaking more than a dozen school rules…Granger, Weasley, you have been trouble from the start-"

Hermione chanced a glance over at Ginny, whose face was flushed and brown eyes sparkled strangely.

A tickle rose in Hermione's stomach, and she giggled.

Snape bared his crooked teeth menacingly.

For some reason, the look that had so terrified her before now amused her to no end.

"Prof-essor," Hermione wheezed, her initial horror at her own behavior wearing off. Now she could appreciate the irony of the situation. She slapped a hand across his chest as she cackled, earning looks from other bar patrons.

"Sir," Ginny said in apparently the sultriest voice she could muster, "why don't you join us?"

"WHAT?!" Hermione and Snape screeched in unison.

"Oh, come ON, Hermione," Ginny slurred. "You've never even kissed a man before. Everybody experiments. I think it's time you did too."

Hermione flicked her eyes up and down Snape's body. True, she had been attracted to men before, which was why this was so confusing. But Snape-

Well, he wasn't all that bad. He had an air of mystery about him that was compelling, and such power, and, oh, that voice that was a gift from the gods…

Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, alright, Gin."

The two girls looked back up at Snape, who sported an indignant expression on his pale face.

"What do you say, Professor?" chirped Ginny.

"What do I say-what-You're drunk!" Snape snarled, while he grabbed both girls' arms and dragged them out of their chairs. "We are going back to Hogwarts, where I can find punishment fitting enough for such transgressions."

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other with downcast eyes.

"Aw, but-"

"Silence!" He stomped out of the Hogshead with both drunken females in tow. "You can be certain that the Headmaster will hear of this. And that bartender, serving children alcohol after hours on a weekday." Snape sounded scandalized.

They walked, or rather, stumbled after Snape, attempting to stifle their snickers.

Before long, they were seated in the chairs in front of Snape's office desk, staring at their professor. Hermione's mind was still muddled-oh, too much fire whiskey-and the room twirled around her while Snape swam in front of her eyes. Hermione snorted and glanced at Ginny again, who flashed her a smile. They looked at Snape, who was scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment. Suddenly, Ginny, ever the bold Gryffindor, stood up and proceeded to crawl on Snape's desk, knocking a bottle of ink off the desk with her knees in the process. It shattered on the floor as Snape's eyes widened, and Ginny stretched her neck up to kiss the side of his face.

"MISS WEASLEY!" Snape roared, and Ginny jumped back and huddled in her seat.

Hermione let out a peal of bubbly laughter that echoed throughout the dungeons.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "This is a very serious matter. It seems that neither of you are willing to cooperate, so I will take matters into my own hands." Snape lifted himself out of his chair. "Follow me."

Ginny and Hermione exchanged a look of apprehension as they followed Snape through another door.

As they walked in the room, Hermione glanced around to survey her surroundings.

Her heart pattered to a stop.

They were in Snape's bed chambers.

"Ulp."

Hermione swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. Ginny reached over and squeezed her hand while Snape rummaged through a drawer in his armoire.

"Aha!"

Hermione and Ginny jumped as Snape straightened, and smacked the paddle he was now holding on the palm of his hand.

"It's time for your punishment, girls," Snape sneered, while Hermione and Ginny squealed and ran across the room. Hermione skidded to a halt in front of the door, and twisted the door knob.

It was locked.

She scurried over towards Ginny and whimpered pitiably as Snape backed them into a corner, still slapping the paddle against his hand.

They clutched each other in terror as he came closer, a smirk prevalent on his face.

"Well well well," Snape purred, his voice dripping poisonous honey. "Here the fearless Gryffindors stand, shaking like frightened rabbits. On your knees!"

Without reservation, both young ladies dropped to their knees before their professor. Hermione panted heavily, her heart bouncing in her chest like a Muggle ping pong ball. Suddenly, she felt a hand grasp her chin, forcing her to look up. Snape stared down at her, lightly stroking her skin with his thumb.

She shivered.

Snape released her chin, and then reached up to slide his robe off, which he tossed on a nearby dresser. Hermione's stomach twisted again, and a low burn ignited in the pit of her belly as she watched Snape undo the numerous buttons on his frock coat.

Suddenly Ginny leapt up to face Snape.

'Let me help you with that, sir."

Hermione watched in amazement as Ginny ran her hands down Snape's chest.

"Did I say that you could get up?" Snape hissed, while his head tipped back slightly to reveal a throat so pale that it appeared luminous in the moonlight that filtered through the window.

Ginny stuttered, then fell to her knees before him once more. Snape grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her back up.

"Continue, Miss Weasley."

Ginny swiftly undid the buttons on Snape's clothing, and he shrugged out of his frock coat and shirt, exposing a hairless chest, save for the trail of dark fur that started at his belly button and disappeared under his trousers.

Hermione's jaw dropped as she watched Ginny flick her tongue over Snape's nipples, and Snape gently brush her red hair back from her face, sighing as Ginny continued her ministrations.

"Let us continue this on the bed," Snape murmured, and Ginny lifted her head up.

Snape sat down on the edge of the bed and Ginny crawled behind him, kissing his neck as Hermione slowly inched towards them.

"No." Snape snapped his head to look at Hermione. "I want Miss Granger on her knees."

Hermione gazed at Ginny pleadingly as Ginny nodded to her and pointed at Snape's groin from behind him. She felt her heart rising up her throat as she knelt before her teacher. She realized what fate awaited her, and wondered why he didn't have the more experienced Ginny service him. As if he had read her mind, he spoke.

"It is time you learned that not all knowledge comes from books, Miss Granger," Snape hummed as Ginny sucked a patch of his throat. "I can teach you how to pleasure a man, or a woman, for that matter."

Hermione blinked several times as she regarded the impressive bulge in Snape's trousers. Shaking, she brought her hands up to touch it lightly, and drew back as if she were burned when he thrust his hips towards her.

She could no longer avoid it. And, besides, it would make Ginny happy, wouldn't it?

She reached up and fiddled awkwardly with the zipper on his trousers. Finally, after minutes of fumbling, she opened his trousers and unbuttoned the fly of his black boxers.

His cock sprang out, and she gaped at it open mouthed. She had never seen anything like it in her life. It was enormous, firm and dripping. She poked it experimentally. It twitched, and she flinched in surprise.

She was very curious about this strange appendage.

"Suck on it," Snape ordered, as if he were their Master, and Ginny and herself were his slave girls, his little pets, their only purpose in life to give him pleasure and pray for a reward in return.

She obliged, sucking on the head of his cock, and blushing when she heard him let out a groan.

"Yesssss," he hissed, bucking in her mouth. Hermione choked as his manhood hit the back of her throat. Soon though, he pushed Hermione off of him and turned around towards Ginny, whom he grabbed and flung across the bed on her back. Hermione looked on as he thrust violently into her little Ginevra, her fairy of spring. Ginny, the mischievous sprite, who caught the sunbeams and wore them, shining, in her hair, her eyes…

She watched as Ginny arched against him, moaning his name…

A single tear trickled down her face.

After an eternity, it was finally over; Ginny flopping against the pillows, limp and boneless as Snape growled and plunged into her one final time.

Both of them glanced back at Hermione, whose face was damp with tears.

Oh dear, she probably looked so splotchy and dreadful.

She broke down completely as she felt Ginny's slender arms embrace her, as she rocked her back and forth.

"There, there, shhhh, it'll be alright, you'll see. You'll get your turn-"

"It's not that," Hermione sobbed. "I-I-"

She looked up at Ginny, bold, brave, courageous Ginny, and drew a deep breath.

"I love you."

Ginny squeezed her harder.

"Oh, Hermione," she whispered as Hermione gasped in a shaky breath.

Hermione grasped one of Ginny's tiny hands and pressed it to her lips. They stayed like that for several minutes before the sound of a throat being cleared cut through the mood.

"Miss Granger."

And suddenly she felt herself being picked up and set down gently on the bed. She looked down at Snape, who pushed her skirt up around her waist and eased her knickers down until he pulled them over her feet. She started as he planted a kiss on her inner thigh, and as Ginny lifted up her shirt and nibbled on a pert, rosy peak.

"Oh!" Hermione shrieked as Snape's wet tongue laved her swollen folds. She was surrounded by the two of them; they were consuming her, feasting upon her heated flesh. Ginny suckled one nipple fiercely as she pinched the other and rubbed it between her fingers; while in contrast, Snape slowly licked Hermione, as if savoring her taste.

Snape purred as he devoured Hermione, sucking her into his mouth and swallowing her down as she squirmed helplessly.

She felt the burn inside of her stomach rise and spread and brighten, like wild fire…or like a shining star, scorching every inch of her. She wriggled as she cried out, her eyes opening and latching on to Ginny's beautiful face…Ginny, bent over her, her long red hair brushing against Hermione's sweaty skin.

"Oh-ah!"

The fiery star that burned inside of her exploded and she shook as waves of pleasure crashed through her.

Ginny cradled Hermione's head in her lap and pushed her brown hair off of her sweat soaked face.

"Hermione…" Ginny whispered, bending down to kiss her. Hermione returned the kiss with enthusiasm, her tongue dancing against Ginny's.

They broke apart and glanced at Snape, who was staring at them as he lay on the bed, propped up on one arm. He yawned as he stretched, sat up, and pulled his pants back on.

"Ladies, it is very late, and there are classes tomorrow. I suggest you head up to your dormitory. I shall escort you up."

Ginny and Hermione followed Snape out the door as soon as the three of them had become presentable. Ginny slipped her hand into Hermione's and entwined their fingers.

Hermione smiled.

Life was certainly looking up.

…..

Severus Snape watched the last class of the day bustle out the door, jabbering and giggling in a most annoying fashion. Today was Friday, which meant that students would be heading over to Hogsmeade.

Well, who knew what other miscreants were sneaking to the Hogshead?

As a professor, he was obligated to keep a wary eye out. For the student's sake, of course.

Later that night, Severus found himself striding towards the Hogshead. He bought a bottle of fire whiskey and sat down at the nearest table, while scanning the inn for any late night, underage stragglers.

What he saw gave him quite a shock.

Taken aback, Severus watched Draco Malfoy whisper in a blushing Harry Potter's ear, stroking his spine with his nimble fingers.

Draco turned around, caught sight of Severus, and gave him a wink. He turned back to Potter and whispered to him, and Potter craned his head to look at Severus. An impish grin spread on Potter's features.

Severus took another swig of fire whiskey and made his way towards their table.

Tonight was looking up to be a most satisfactory night, indeed.


End file.
